


Morning

by Ceala (DecemberWine)



Series: WORD [5]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberWine/pseuds/Ceala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wakes up alone in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was the last challenge I did for the WORD series. It's actually an excerpt from a story I was working on at the time but it fit the challenge word so well I had to use it. The challenge word was MORNING.

Michael was not a morning person. He woke up slowly and while not a total grouch, he certainly was not at his best until he’d had some time to get used to the idea that he was really going to have to face the coming day. Since he and Brian Kinney had become domestic partner’s (his favorite expression) he’d been doing much better. After all, how bad could any day be when you woke up next to the most beautiful man in the world? Feeling Brian’s hands on his body, his arms holding him close, their legs entwined and pressing against their morning hard-on’s was a wake-up call Michael was thrilled to respond to. But for the last two months, more often than not, he woke up to an empty bed.

You would think Michael would be worried or angry or afraid that Brian was getting tired of playing house but none of that ever occurred to him. He got up and reached for the heavy, warm, velour robe the kids had bought him for Christmas. He and Brian had gotten the same thing from Gus, Jenny and Hunter only Brian’s was black and Michaels was a deep, dark crimson. He pulled the belt tightly around his waist to keep out the chill and found his slippers.

He walked out into the big wide hallway and carefully opened the door next to their bedroom. Jenny was snuggled so deep into her comforter all you could see was a little top-knot of dark curls sticking up. Michael felt his heart grow and swell with love as he gently stroked one of the dark silky curls so much like his. He left the room gently closing the door behind him. The next door revealed a much different sight. Gus was truly Brian Kinney’s child. His frame was a carbon copy of his dad; long, lean and graceful even at 10 years old. He was sprawled all over the bed; arms and legs thrown everywhere like a young colt trying to stand for the first time. Michael carefully straightened him out and tucked him back under his comforter. Gus let out a contented sigh and turned over on his side. Michael leaned down and kissed the light brown thatch of thick hair that was a good mix of Brian’s dark and Lindsay’s light. He felt his heart pound with love for this boy he thought of as his own.

The next door opened to an empty room. Hunter, their oldest boy, was a grown man now and was on the adventure of a lifetime. Hunter had changed his major after one semester at Carnegie-Mellon and had pursued his dream of becoming a marine biologist with the same single-minded focus he used on anything he wanted. He had been chosen from among the top applicants in the US for a position with the Cousteau Foundation to study the migration pattern of blue whales and he was walking on air. He was wet, tired and worked almost to death and he was happier than he’d ever been in his life. He always ended his calls to them the same way. “I love you dads. Take care of each other and the rug-rats until I get back home and can take over again.”

As Michael approached the last door he felt himself almost shaking with anticipation. He opened the door and there was his reason for living. Brian Kinney, wrapped up in his black velour robe was sound asleep in the huge wing chair/rocker thing they’d found at an auction. He was sound asleep but even in his sleep he was holding tight to two precious bundles that were also sound asleep. Their two new babies, Brianna and Aaron were snuggled close in his arms, their little faces pushed into his neck. Michael had never seen such an expression of peace and contentment on Brian’s face as he held their children in his arms and kept them safe and warm.

As Michael carefully lifted the first little bundle and checked to see if a fresh diaper was needed before he settled him back into his crib he thought to himself that it was a glorious morning.


End file.
